Rio de Janeiro
by Carlisle-Esmee-Lovely
Summary: Carlisle Cullen, homme d'affaire se rend à Rio de Janeiro où il rencontre la belle Esmé. Le jeune homme va voir sa vie basculer en un regard.


**PDV Carlisle Cullen :**

« _BIENVENUE A RIO DE JANEIRO _»

La voix séductrice se tût. Je récupérais mes valises et sortis de l'aéroport. Dehors, m'attendait un taxi brésilien. J'embarquais et pus me reposer enfin !

Si j'étais ici, ce n'était pas pour le plaisir. J'étais un homme d'affaire plutôt important aux États-Unis, nommé Carlisle Cullen. J'étais à Rio pour signer un gros contrat avec une entreprise brésilienne. Que des bonnes affaires !

J'avais à peine 25 ans mais je réussissais tout ce que j'entreprenais. Et pour ne pas briser le mythe des parfaits hommes d'affaires et sans vouloir me vanter, j'étais plutôt bien foutu. J'avais des cheveux blonds, des muscles bien dessinés, assez grand et une masse corporel pile dans la norme. Mon tableau de chasse était plutôt bien remplit mais j'avais une règle d'or : aucuns sentiments, que du sexe !

Ce que j'aimais moi, c'était les bonnes baises sur mon bureau avec des bimbos ! Un vrai délice. Je n'avais jamais dis « je t'aime » à une femme et n'étais pas resté plus de 6 heures avec une créature d'Ève. Je ne désirais pas une épouse. Je n'étais pas contre l'institution du mariage mais vivre vingt ans (ou plus) avec la même personne ne me disait absolument rien.

J'arrivais à mon hôtel. Un des employés s'occupa de mes bagages tandis que je me dirigeais à la réception pour régler la note de mon séjour. Je montais ensuite dans ma chambre et me préparais pour la soirée de ce soir.

Fontania, l'entreprise avec qui j'allais faire affaire, organisée une soirée dans le but de réunir des fonds pour leur future construction en Bolivie. Noble cause !

Je me vêtus d'un costume noir, chemise blanche ainsi qu'une cravate noire me rendant plus … élégant. Avec cette allure de beau gosse, j'allais à coup sûr faire sensation auprès de ces demoiselles ! Que voulez-vous

, je suis Dieu ! Et aux dernières nouvelles … Dieu est parfait ! Encore une fois, je ne me vante pas … je constate juste !

Bref, à la sortie de mon hôtel, m'attendait une splendide limousine. Elle avait été envoyée par le patron de Fontania, Aro Volturi.

Le voyage jusqu'à la soirée fur rapide. La salle qui avait était louée était magnifique. Elle était largement comparable à un palais. Beaucoup d'entrepreneurs et personnes importantes étaient déjà présents. Les convives se régalaient auprès du buffet. Je remarquais qu'il y avait de très ravissantes femmes. J'avançais parmi la foule quand quelqu'un me tapota l'arrière de l'épaule. Je me retournais face à Aro, tout souriant :

-**Carlisle !** S'exclama t-il, **quel plaisir de te revoir, comment vas-tu mon ami ?**

-**Bien et toi ?**

-**Parfaitement bien. La soirée te plait-elle ?** Demanda t-il

-**J'arrive à peine mais oui c'est une soirée qui est réussie.**

-**Merci mon ami**, me remercia t-il. **Viens avec moi, que je te présente à mes collaborateurs et amis.**

Je suivis Aro parmi les invités. Mon ami me présenta à Caïus Volturi , grand chercheur pour les maladies infectieuses et frère d'Aro. Je fis la connaissance des enfants d'Aro, Alec et Jane, des jumeaux. Ils devaient avoir la douzaine et semblaient charmants.

Aro continua sa folle course aux présentations. Nous arrivâmes devant un nouvel homme, plus âgé que les autres :

-**Carlisle, je te présente Marcus Volturi, mon second frère et patron du London's Attitude.**

-**Enchanté**, le saluais-je

-**Bonsoir à vous jeune homme**, me sourit-il, **la soirée vous plait-elle ?**

-**Oui, tout est parfait !** Répondis-je

-**Tant mieux.**

Il fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants puis demanda :

-**Connaissez-vous ma fille ?**

-**Je ne crois pas avoir eu l'honneur de faire sa connaissance.**

-**Laissez-moi vous faire cet honneur**, déclara le vieil homme.

Il chercha sa fille des yeux et lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé, il l'amena à moi.

-**Mon cher Carlisle, je vous présente ma fille Esméralda.**

-**Esmé **! Rectifia la jeune femme.

Elle était bien trop magnifique, belle est parfaite pour être vraie. Elle avait un visage d'ange : une peau très claire et blanche, des yeux émeraude à faire fondre un radiateur, un nez fin et effilé, convenant parfaitement à cette petite créature. Et puis sa bouche, elle possédait des lèvres charnues et pulpeuses, une sublimité. Tout cela était encadré par de longs cheveux châtains, ondulés.

Je balayais son corps des yeux. Elle était plus petite que moi, mince et avec des formes plutôt généreuses. La créature divine portait une robe bustier noire mettant ses magnifiques seins en valeur. Elle était exquise. Devant cette beauté absolue, je ne savais quoi dire, ni quoi faire.

-**Enchanté**, saluais-je

Ses yeux étaient profonds et d'une intensité incomparable. Je sortis de ma contemplation avec Aro qui nous tira vers la grande table ou l'on prendrions notre repas. Tout les convives dégustaient les plats des cuisiniers. Moi, je ne détachais plus mon regard de cette déesse envoûtante. Je m'imaginais déjà tout ce que je pourrais lui faire. D'autres images du même genre apparurent dans mon esprit et je commençais à me sentir un peu à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Il fallait que je m'esquive et vite. Je prétextais la fatigue du voyage auprès d'Aro et il me libéra.

A l'appartement, je pris une douche froide pour faire redescendre un peu la pression. Je m'endormis ensuite, une princesse en tête.

Le lendemain, je me levais avec une étrange sensation dans le corps. Quelque chose avait changé mais je n'identifiais pas quoi. Je me préparais pour rejoindre Aro, au moins en travaillant, j'oublierais un peu Esmé.

Lorsque j'arrivais à l'entreprise, tout paraissait normal, Aro me confia plusieurs dossiers à étudier, ce qui fut rapide. Il me demanda ensuite ensuite d'apporter le double de notre contrat à son expert comptable.

Je frappais 3 coups puissants et distincts jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix me dise d'entrer. J'ouvris la porte et croisais ces prunelles émeraudes que je ne lâchais plus. Esmé ! Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en chignon, elle portait une chemise blanche ainsi qu'une jupe noire. Divine !

Je n'arrivais plus à penser, je n'étais que pulsion et sauvagerie. Mon corps n'obéissait plus à ma tête , je me précipitais sur Esmé et embrassais férocement sa bouche, torturant presque ses lèvres. Nos langues se battaient érotiquement . Nos corps s'enlaçaient sensuellement. Cette petite créature répondait très bien à mes avances. Ses doigts fins se mêlaient déjà à mes cheveux, griffant au passage mon cuir chevelu.

J'entrepris de me débarrasser de nos vêtements. J'arrachais presque les boutons du chemisier, les seins de ma douce étaient enveloppés dans un carcan de dentelle noire. Je dégrafais son soutient-gorge et m'attaquais à ces seins.

Je pris un de ces tétons dans ma bouche, le mordant, le suçotant, le torturant de ma langue. Ma main s'occupait déjà de son autre sein, le flattant sans relâche. La splendide créature m'ôta ma chemise et ouvrit la braguette de mon pantalon.

Je pris Esmé dans mes bras et d'un revers de main, je balayais le bureau et installais ma conquête dessus. Nous nous débarrassâmes mutuellement de nos autres habits. J'encerclais en coupe son visage que j'embrassais fougueusement. Je m'allongeais au-dessus d'elle, savourant le contact de nos deux corps. Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens et la pénétrais doucement. D'habitude, j'étais de nature brutale mais Esmé était différente des autres femmes. Je ne saurais pas dire en quoi mais c'était différent. J'entamais de longs et doux mouvements de va-et-viens allant toujours plus loin en elle. Les gémissements qu'elle émettait m'excitaient davantage. Je faisais mourir ces petits râles par des baisers fiévreux. Esmé ancra ses ongles dans ma peau et commença à onduler des hanches sous moi. Je sentais bien que la créature n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Ses gémissements s'accentuaient et son corps était recouvert d'un film de sueur. Je m'enfonçais plus loin en elle et ma belle atteint le septième ciel criant mon prénom. Je rejoignis très vite son état jouissif en me déversant en elle.

Je respirais bruyamment mais j'étais tellement heureux. Je me relevais et m'assis sur la chaise, je calais ensuite Esmé contre moi. La frêle créature posa une de ses mains contre ma joue et murmura :

-**C'était magique, magnifique, merci beaucoup**

-**De rien ma belle.**

J'embrassais ses lèvres tendrement et contemplais ces merveilleuses émeraudes. Nous nous rhabillâmes ensuite assez rapidement afin d'éviter que quelqu'un nous surprenne.

Cet après-midi là, Esmé me raconta que c'était grâce à son père qu'elle travaillait dans la société. Elle me raconta aussi plusieurs anecdotes concernant l'entreprise, ainsi que de sa vie personnelle. Je sus que son père faisait fuir ses prétendants, ce qui me fis rire. Je lui proposais d'aller ce soir au restaurant et au cinéma. Elle accepta à mon plus grand bonheur.

Il était près de 19 h, j'avais choisi un grand restaurant en centre ville que m'avait conseillé Aro. Nous avions décidé de nous retrouver devant le restaurant. Je finis rapidement de me préparer, je ne voulais pas être en retard.

J'arrivais devant le palace et n'attendis guère longtemps ma déesse. Elle était ravissante ! Renversante même ! Elle était revêtue d'une longue robe bustier noire, ses seins étaient magnifiquement mis en valeur. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés, et bouclés. Esmé était une pure beauté ! Nous rentrâmes dans le restaurant et nous nous installâmes à une table. Je remarquais la démarche gracieuse qu'Esmé abordait. Cela la rendait adorable.

Le dîner se déroula agréablement bien. Je ne cessais de la regarder tellement elle était splendide. En parfait gentleman je payais l'addition et nous allâmes au cinéma. Nous nous plaçâmes et Esmé se cala contre mon torse. Cette étreinte n'avait rien de sexuel, c'était tendre.

Le film était une comédie romantique, moi qui détestais cela d'habitude, je trouvais cette comédie particulièrement intéressante. Le personnage principal, du nom de Mike, révéla ses sentiments, il décrit exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour Jennifer, la femme dont il était amoureux.

Je me rendais peu à peu compte de la vérité, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, j'étais tombé amoureux d'Esmé … je l'aimais et je ne voulais qu'une chose, passer le reste de mes jours avec elle. Ce film décrivait bien la situation dans laquelle j'étais. J'ignorais si un jour je serais capable de lui dire « Je t'aime » … Pour certaines personnes, dire ces trois mots peut paraître simple mais pour d'autres, comme moi, ça s'avérait plus compliqué.

Le film se termina rapidement et je proposais à Esmé de dormir chez moi. Elle accepta et nous revînmes à mon appartement. Ses yeux reflétaient du désir et je voulais lui en donner. Je voulais rendre cette nuit unique.

-**Est-ce qu'un bain vous tenterez mademoiselle ?** Lui demandais-je d'un air pleins de sous-entendus.

-**Mmmmmh oui**, gémit-elle.

Je lui pris la main et l'emmenais dans la salle de bain. Je fis couler l'eau et rajouter quelques sels de bains, pour nous relaxer. Je m'approchais de la divine créature et la déshabillais lentement, lorsqu'elle fut complètement dénudée, je posais mon regard sur ses généreuses formes et ses courbes parfaitement dessinées. Je devins dur rien qu'avec cette contemplation de la parfaite sensualité. Esmé passa sa main sur la bosse qu'abordait maintenant mon pantalon. Elle joua quelques instants et me retira mon pantalon. Je la pris dans mes bras et nous entrâmes dans le bain. Je l'installais entre mes jambes et ma douce se retourna, s'installant à califourchon sur moi. Je laissais échapper un petit rire coquin. Dieu qu'elle pouvait être excitante ! Cette femme jouait avec les sens des hommes !

Ses lèvres charnues trouvèrent les miennes. Ma langue s'entoura sensuellement autour de la sienne et nos corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, ne voulant faire plus qu'un. Elle se souleva légèrement et s'empala sur mon membre gonflé. Elle commença à bouger sur moi et j'accompagnais ses mouvements par des coups de reins puissants. Les gémissements qu'elle émettait m'excitaient de plus en plus. Et c'est ensemble, nous accélérions le rythme. Le visage de ma princesse était merveilleusement beau. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos, sa bouche entre-ouverte, ses joues étaient rouges … une pure beauté. Je l'approchais de moi et resserra mon emprise autour d'elle, je posais mes lèvres dans cou et sans vraiment le vouloir, je laissais une marque violâtre. Ma déesse griffa ma peau et dans la seconde qui suivit jouit, hurlant, ne se contenant pas. Je me libérais et étouffais nos cris dans un long baisers langoureux.

Nous mîmes plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver une respiration normale. Esmé s'endormit peu de temps après. Je l'enveloppé dans une serviette et la séchais moi-même. Je 'amenais jusqu'à mon lit et l'allongeais. Je m'installais à ses côtés, et m'endormis à mon tour.

Esmé dormait toujours, j'observais son corps nu, entrelaçait avec mes draps. J'allais lui préparer un petit-déjeuner. Lorsque je lui apportais, ma princesse avait ouvert les yeux.

-**Bonjour mademoiselle Volturi**.

-**Bonjour M. Cullen**.

-**Votre petit déjeuner est servit**, déclarais-je en posant le plateau près d'elle.

-**Merci**, me remercia t-elle.

Elle s'attaqua à ce que je lui avais préparé tandis que j'allais prendre une douche. Il fallait que je réfléchisse à la manière dont j'allais annoncer mon départ de ce soir à Esmé. Elle n'était pas au courant et je ne savais pas comment lui annoncer, ni comment elle allait réagir.

Je me séchais rapidement et me rhabiller. Esmé était dans la cuisine et lavait la vaisselle. Je me glissais derrière elle et embrassais une de ses tempes.

-**Mmmmmm**, gémit ma douce, **qu'est-ce que c'est agréable d'être dans des bras si puissants et rassurants. **

Je l'embrassais une seconde fois et la retournais face à moi, je la pris dans mes bras et l'assis sur le plan de travail. Mes mains passèrent sous la chemise qu'elle avait enfilée et caressèrent sa peau. Mes lèvres embrassaient fougueusement les siennes. Je pensais que c'était le bon moment pour lui parler de mon départ, je voulais être franc avec elle.

-**Esmé, il faut que je te dise quelque chose**

-**Quoi ?** Gémit-elle.

Je pris son visage en coupe et me lançais :

-**Ma belle, mon avion décolle cet après-midi, je retourne aux États-Unis.**

Sa réaction me prit au dépourvu puisqu'elle rompit notre étreinte et s'en alla dans la chambre. Je restais là planté, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Je ne sus pas combien de temps je resta dans cette position mais suffisamment longtemps pour qu'Esmé est eu le temps de s'habiller et revenir dans la pièce. Elle ne me jeta aucun coup d'œil et se dirigea vers la porte. Je me précipitais derrière elle.

-**Esmé, je t'en pris, reviens, ne réagit pas comme ca ! S'IL TE PLAIT !**

Elle claqua la porte avant que je n'ai eu le temps de la rattraper. Je m'en voulais … je lui avais fait du mal … J'allais me recoucher, essayant de vider le bazar régnant dans ma tête.

Il était à présent midi et j'avais rendez-vous avec Aro, il m'avait invité dans un grand restaurant pour faire le point sur notre contrat. Je m'habillais et y allais bien que l'envie n'y était pas.

Aro m'attendait, je m'installais tranquillement.

-**Prêt pour ton grand retour Carlisle ?** Me demanda Aro

-**Oui**, mentis-je

Je n'avais pas envie de partir, je voulais rester ici et revoir encore Esmé. J'étais tombé sous son charme et j'étais amoureux d'elle. Mon cœur ne battait plus que pour elle.

Le déjeuner se termina et je rentrais à l'appartement pour récupérer mes valises. Je partais pour l'aéroport, perdu dans mes pensées mais ne songeant qu'à Esmé.

J'étais anéantis … Esmé ne voulait plus de moi. En même temps, nous n'étions pas un couple, bien que j'aurais beaucoup aimé être l'homme de sa vie. L'homme qui partagerait son quotidien, ses jours et ses nuits. J'étais fou amoureux d'elle, je ne voulais qu'elle et personne d'autre. C'était elle et uniquement elle. Mais il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence, mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproque. Je n'allais tout de même pas la forcer à m'aimer … Tout ce que je voulais c'était son bonheur et si elle était heureuse sans moi alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Je présentais mon billet à l'hôtesse de l'accueil et elle me fit patienter dans la file d'attente d'embarcation. Je ne cessais de penser à Esmé. Je montais à bord de l'avion et m'installais. En partant de cet endroit, je mettais fin a cette merveilleuse idylle entretenue avec Esmé. L'avion entama son décollage et je sentis quelqu'un s'installait auprès de moi. Je ne fis pas attention tout de suite mais lorsque je sentis ces effluves de ce parfum que je connaissais si bien. Esmé. Je me retournais et croisais ces prunelles émeraudes si belles et intenses. Je fondis sur ses lèvres tellement j'étais heureux.

-**Esmé, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

-**Eh bien … on m'a toujours que quand on trouve l'amour … il ne faut pas le laisser filer**

-**Je t'aime Esmé**, plus que tout au monde.

-**Moi aussi Carlisle.**

Et ce fut ainsi que je rentrais à New York. Au cour de mon séjour, j'avais gagné un contrat et une femme. Je savais qu'Esmé était la femme de ma vie et pour rien au monde je l'abandonnerais. Cette femme était désormais ma vie, mon plus beau trésor, ma plus belle médaille. Et ce sera à jamais ça, elle et moi. Nous deux pour l'éternité.

* * *

**Voilà pour cet OS, qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Bisous à tous et merci pour les rewiews à chaque fois :)**


End file.
